Sweet, Sweet Blasphemy
by atr0cities
Summary: My approach one a oneshot series involving my OC Lacey and Rodrick. Probably won't be my best but, I wanna try it out.
1. Sunday, Bloody Sunday

**ONESHOT TIME OH FUCK YES. Yes... I'm starting another like I did with Paramour and Saving Lives Since 1995. So um, it's full of Lacey (My OC) and Rodrick shit. So, hope you enjoy and review please~**

.:.:.:.

My hands clasped around the bottle as I swallowed in anticipation. _Sunday, bloody damn Sunday. _I thought as I sat on the toilet seat. I popped the bottle open, the cap flying into the wall and crashing with a loud smack. I grunted uneasily. _That'll be me in five minutes. _The pain had killed me inside, it left me so broken. The pills invited me in after my mother's passing. It all happened so quick; the blink of an eye could have missed it. She died in a car accident, a drunken driver hit her. The tears rushed back to my eyes, stinging me terribly.

"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" I snarled, tears flowing freely from my cheeks as I slammed the bottle on the floor, the pills rolling out one by one. "It should have been me." I whimpered, going onto the ground, grabbing the pills and shoving them into the bottle. I never came to truly accept her death ever since it occurred, for I obsessed about the topic for as long as it happened. The sobs coming out of me were soft and tasted like salt. I cried a little more and took out a handful in pills.

"I just don't want this anymore." I moaned. "I just want her back, even thought she isn't coming back..." my pill full hand formed into a fist as I was about to down this handful. As soon as I let two fall, the bathroom door opened and I sat in complete fear. Standing there in the door frame was Rodrick, in complete shock as I swallowed the pills in my mouth and grabbed the cup of water and drank some. He said nothing and collapsed onto me, hugging over me on the floor. I looked up at him, the complete worry in his eyes made me feel so selfish and inconsiderate. I realized that if I killed myself, the loved ones around me would also die a little inside, my friends, family and especially Rodrick.

"Please stop it, Lacey." he whispered to me, his hold on me tight. "Please, don't let me lose you."

And then I cried. I cried into his arms, the taste of salt and blood was in my mouth as I pitied my frivolous mistakes. I realized what would happen if this deliberate self suicide was to be successful. I'd take the life and happiness of everyone who cares. I buried my face into him and cried.

"I'm so sorry." I choked out, my body racking. He soothed me by rubbing my back and cooing a soft, 'shh' sound in my ear. I sniffled a little more and pulled my head out to look at him, his eyes red and his eyeliner running. He had been crying as well. I reached out to touch his face as a new wave of tears drained from my cheeks. I just made someone who cares for me cry. I rubbed away the stream of black from his cheeks as I cried more, my eyeliner running as well, my tears now black.

"I'm so sorry Rodrick." I told him and wiped my face of the access stream of eyeliner. He nodded.

"Please Lacey, don't hurt yourself. Because when you do, you hurt me."

"I don't want to hurt you." I whispered to him.

"And I don't want you to hurt yourself." he wrapped his arms around my waist and trailed his hand to mine; the one holding to bottle of pills. He gently pried it out of my hands and I let him, looking down at the bathroom floor. He took the bottle of pills and opened up the garbage can, tossing them in and shutting the lid.

"You can seek solace without using those things." He whispered in my ear and I hugged him again, a small, dainty smile on my face.

"I have you." I told him weakly. For the first time he smiled today.

"Yes, Lacey, you have me."

.:.:.:.

**First oneshot of this pairing, DONE! 8D So I decided to work on my sorrowful, angst approach to stories to see if I'm a little rusty with it. Please guys, review and tell me what you think, I really wanna know. So thank you for reading and hope you liked it.**


	2. Lace & Hand Fetishes

**Second oneshot, yay for no writer's block~ It makes you not have to think as hard and you can just keep typing away. So, here's the next oneshot.**

**OH AND FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER: No one except Lacey belongs to me. **

.:.:.:.

**Rodrick's POV**

Our groans could be heard throughout my room in perfect harmony, my octave low and dark and Lacey's light and rich. We've been making out on my bed for a while, me straddling her on top and her wiggling on the bottom. I was holding her wrists above her head and was now kissing down her throat and making my way to her collar bone. She moaned happily as she went to kiss at my neck, making me shiver in ecstasy. She smirked and kissed me more, now licking her way to the nape of my neck. Her tongue worked wonders on me, making me groan in a pure state of mind. She withdrew herself from me and licked her lips, slyly. She wriggled her hands out of my grip and used them to freely tug at the hem of my shirt.

"Off." she ordered at me and I snorted, grabbing her hands and rubbing the palms of them. I really did like grabbing her hands, they were really soft and smooth and I kind of get turned on by them. I took her right hand and kissed her fingertips, then kissed her palm and her knuckles as she giggled anxiously and liking the feeling of it. I then took her left hand and did the same, her smile bright and happy.

"You really like my hands, don't you?" she asked me and stopped kissing to look at her.

"Well, I like other parts of your body, like your sides, thighs, neck, feet and your legs and well as your hands. I just don't feel comfortable playing with your other body parts like I do with your hands." she nodded and put her legs up on my lap. I blushed a little as her heel and leg brushed against my dick, making it swell up a little. She laughed a little at me.

"I see you weren't kidding with that, weren't you, Rodrick?" the way she slurred my name out beautifully made me smile. She shook her legs and looked at me.

"Go ahead, do what you want with them." she purred, crossing her legs. I shook my head while blushing.

"N-No, I'd rather not." I told her. She looked at weird.

"Why not?" she asked me, a little taken by this.

"Because." I told her trailing my hands to the hem of her shirt and pulling it up. "I'd rather have sex right now." I could feel her roll her eyes at me in a teasing way but did not fight back as her shirt went up over her head. I looked at her in awe and started to blush as my area got tight in my jeans. Then I started to laugh.

"Lace, I see? Haha, and your name is Lacey. Get it? Lace, Lacey?" she laughed a little.

"Ha ha, very funny, now come on and take my damn shirt off." I wolf whistled.

"Getting into this, huh?" I pulled her shirt off and she moved around a little. She smirked.

"You like my lacey bra." she urged. I couldn't help but to blush.

"No law saying I couldn't." I told her and climbed on top of her, a lusty look in my eyes. She smiled and pulled at my shirt.

"Take it off, bad boy." she purred as she pulled it up to show off my abs. I pulled my shirt off and threw next to hers on the floor. She eyed my chest and arms with faint amusement. I lowered my head to her chest and kissed and nibbled around the sensitive skin at her bra. She moaned as I licked around her breasts. I fondled the material of her bra and smiled happily. She laughed at me.

"You really like lace, don't you?" I nodded.

"It is part of your name, baby." she blushed and pushed me playfully.

"Suck up." I laughed and bit at her neck playfully. She giggled and pushed at me.

"C'mon, we have unfinished business." she told me seductively. She licked her lips and gave me a toothy grin.

"Bite me." I smirked. She giggled and pulled me down onto her.

"Say please." she whispered and pulled the covers over us.

.:.:.:.

…**...I was listening to Chris Crocker's "I Want Your Bite" while writing this, okay? . Anyway, decided to get something sexual going on here. So, hope you liked it and please review. It only takes about 10 seconds. Please, it's for a good cause. :**


End file.
